1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional outboard motors, a damper is sometimes attached to an engine installed in the outboard motor to absorb twisting vibration of a crankshaft.
For example, in the engine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-269657, a flywheel is fixed to an upper end portion of the crankshaft. The damper includes a rubber damper and a weight. The weight is attached to the flywheel via the rubber damper. Therefore, the damper is directly attached to the flywheel.
Similarly, in the engine described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,655, a flywheel is fixed to an upper end portion of the crankshaft. The damper includes a rubber damper and a pulley. The pulley is attached to a hub integrated with the flywheel. Therefore, the damper is directly attached to the flywheel.